fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Hundium
| saurian_name = Xidtaim (Xi) /'zid•tām/ | systematic_name = Unhexnilium (Uhn) /'ün•heks•nil•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Vanderwaalsium | right_element = Fraunhoferium | particles = 617 | atomic_mass = 460.8255 , 765.2187 yg | atomic_radius = 204 , 2.04 | covalent_radius = 209 pm, 2.09 Å | vander_waals = 246 pm, 2.46 Å | nucleons = 457 (160 }}, 297 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.86 | nuclear_radius = 9.21 | half-life = 35.077 min | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 160-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 13, 4, 1 | oxistates = −1, 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7, +8, +10 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.82 | ion_energy = 428.5 , 4.441 | electron_affinity = 88.4 kJ/mol, 0.916 eV | molar_mass = 460.825 / | molar_volume = 12.695 cm /mol | density = 36.300 }} | atom_density = 1.31 g 4.74 cm | atom_separation = 276 pm, 2.76 Å | speed_sound = 4757 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Purplish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 571.10 , 1027.98 297.95 , 568.31 | boiling_point = 2233.50 K, 4020.30°R 1960.35°C, 3560.63°F | liquid_range = 1662.40 , 2992.33 | liquid_ratio = 3.91 | triple_point = 571.10 K, 1027.99°R 297.95°C, 568.32°F @ 1.6875 , 1.2657 | critical_point = 6155.40 K, 11079.72°R 5882.25°C, 10620.05°F @ 86.3590 , 852.300 | heat_fusion = 5.117 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 189.512 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05560 /(g• ), 0.10008 J/(g• ) 25.623 /(mol• ), 46.122 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.18 Absolute: 7.31 | atom_abund = 1.24 }} Hundium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Hu and 160. Hundium was named in honor of (1896–1997), who governed the electron configurations with maximum (known as ). This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexnilium (Uhn), - , or simply element 160. Hundium is the heaviest member of the (below , , tungsten, and ) and is the fourth member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Because of the extreme , an electron is occupying in the 9s orbital, even though it is a period 8 element. It has 160 s in 9 and 25 . Because it has so many and , the atom must be large, but because of the electric forces between so many electrons and so many protons, the atom only measures 134 s, almost identical in size to atom, whose radius is 133 . Hundium's 461 , calculated by adding masses of all of the atomic components altogether. 99.98% of all mass are concentrated in the nucleus, which is tiny compared to the size of the atom. Also the nucleus contains most of atomic particles (at 74%), albeit much more moderate than mass and size of nucleus relative to atom. There are two types of particles that make up the nucleus, protons and neutrons. The nucleus has a ratio of 1.86, meaning it contains 86% more neutrons (297) than protons (160). Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , hundium has no s. The longest-lived is Hu with a fission of 35 minutes, which is unusually long for elements in this region of the periodic table in terms of atomic numbers. : Hu → + + 45 n : Hu → 2 + + 59 n This element is near the center of the "second ." Another isotope, Hu, has a half-life of 1.35 minutes. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 20 seconds and the majority of these have half-lives less than 1 second. Hundium has s like more than 90% of elements on the 172-element periodic table. The most stable isomer has a half-life of 2.5 seconds for Hu, about the half-life of Hu. Hu has a half-life of 403 milliseconds and Hu has a half-life of 13 milliseconds. Every other isomers have half-lives less than a millisecond. Chemical properties and compounds Hundium's most stable is +2 due to its readiness to give up the only electron in the ninth shell plus one in the 7d subshell, thus hundium would most commonly form compounds. The other oxidation states range from −1 to +10. Its is 0.82 and first 4.4 eV, thus making hundium a very reactive element unlike all the lighter cogeners. It would quickly tarnish when exposed to air and would burn brilliant orange when in powdered form. It would react very readily with s to form salts and with water to form a strong base. When dissolved, it most easily dissociates into hundium (Hu ) ions forming light pink solution. Examples of oxides are Hu O, HuO, HuO and HuO . The carbides are Hu C, Hu C, Hu C and HuC . HuCO is a white powder form which can be made when hundium(II) oxide reacts with . Hundium can form halides, the most stable is dihalides, which are HuF , HuCl , HuBr , and HuI . These compounds are ionic comprising of Hu and X . Hundium salts include Hu SO , HuNO , and Hu CO . These form when the metal reacts with corresponding s. Hu SO can be reduced to Hu S by heating it with to 1100 K (2000°R). :Hu SO + 2 C → Hu S + 2 CO Hundium sodium zinc carbon oxide (HuNa Zn CO ) is a if its below 268 K (−5°C, 23°F, 483°R), very near the freezing point of water. Like almost every other element, hundium can form s, called organohundium. Examples are Hu(CO) (hundium octacarbonyl), Me Hu (methylhundium), HuC H O (hundium citrate), and C H Cl Hu (bis(2-chloroethyl)hundium). Physical properties At ordinary conditions, hundium is a purplish gray metal that is , , and . With the density of 36.3 g/cm , the element is 1.9 times denser than the other family member (9.64 g/cm ). Hundium atoms forming cubic crystals are close together, at an average distance of just 276 picometers between atoms. Consequently, there are a lot of atoms in one cubic centimeter (47.4 sextillion) of metal compared to other elements. Like most other metals, hundium is solid at (298 K, 537°R), most with melting points above 1000 K (1800°R). However the of this metal is only 571 K (1028°R), which is very unlike other elements of the chromium family due to its unique electron configuration featuring an electron in the 9s orbital beyond five-electron 7d orbital and two-electron 8p orbital. The boiling point is almost four times higher than its melting point, at 2234 K (4020°R). Occurrence It is almost certain that hundium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, hundium can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of hundium in the universe by mass is 2.18 , which amounts to 7.31 kilograms, which is almost exactly the same amount it takes to make the object the mass of our moon made out of pure hundium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of hundium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Hu. : + + 55 n → Hu : + + 50 n → Hu Category:Kelvinides